A Hummelberry Adventure
by colfercrisscraze29
Summary: Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Rachel Berry-Hudson have been best friends since they were in their high school glee club. What better way to be bringing a baby into the world then having a best friend who shares the same fate? finchel pregnancy and klaine MPREG don't like don't read Hummelberry. rated M cuz its my first fanfic so to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! :P This is my first fanfic like ever. So please like let me know if there is anything I need to know and ya. Anyway… I was searching for a story like this one and once I realized there wasn't any, I figured it would be a great story to write. So enjoy and let me know what you think 3 xD_

~oOo~

"Alright, Rachel, calm down!" Kurt screeched, attempting to calm the frantic brunette. "Listen to me! You'll be fine! I'm telling you it's just a bug."

"But Kurt, how could you be so sure?" Rachel whined, still nauseous from her endless episode of sickness.

"I don't know, but if it will make you feel better you can come over and take a test." Kurt suggested.

"Kurt, I don't have any. I told you I am too busy with playing Glinda in 'Wicked' to focus on family so Finn and I always use protection." Rachel whined once again.

"Rachel, you know how Blaine and I have been trying to get pregnant?" Kurt asked, trying his best to soothe his best friend.

Now before you jump to conclusions, Kurt Hummel-Anderson is a carrier of a rare gene, where he has some female genitalia on the inside, but male on both the in and outside, enabling him to conceive a child. Anyway back to the story.

"Kurt, what does yours and Blaine's sex life have to do with me?" Rachel asked, completely oblivious to the fact of how the person on the other end of the line took the statement.

"Ignoring the harsh comment," Kurt stated, trying his best to not let his slight hurt show itself in his voice, even though he was used to Rachel's often-selfish outbursts, "I have a couple tests at my house. Now will you please just come over and take one?"

"Fine," Rachel said defeated, "I'll be over in ten minutes."

"See you th-"

" And Kurt," Rachel continued, not even allowing Kurt to finish his thought, "thank you."

"No problem Rachel, anything for you." Kurt said hanging up the phone. While waiting for Rachel, Kurt decided to take a test himself. After all, he has been feeling under the weather himself.

~oOo~

Kurt was about to see the results of his own pregnancy test when the door rang. Kurt ran down the stairs to aid his talented yet stressed best friend, completely forgetting the test.

Kurt opened the door for Rachel, her eyes red and puffy from crying, while drinking a bottle of ginger ale to ease her stomach.

"Oh, come here sweetie." Kurt said sympathetically. He didn't know his bestie had been crying this whole time. He pulled Rachel into a tight embrace.

After finding comfort in Kurt's embrace, Rachel finally decided she wanted to see what fate had lying ahead for her. Kurt led her upstairs to the extra bathroom and handed her the test. Five minutes later, Rachel came out, test in hand. However, it's flipped upside down.

"Alright, the moment of truth." Rachel sighed.

"Wait!" Kurt exclaimed, remembering the test he took before Rachel arrived. "I took a test too right before you got here, let me get it and we'll find out together."

"Good idea." Rachel called out. Kurt had taken off midway through his sentence. He returned in a split second, his test flipped upside down as well.

"On three we'll flip 'em" Kurt said. Rachel just nodded.

"Alright one."

"Two."

"Three."

They flipped the tests and gasped.

"I'm pregnant." They breathed, completely in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I never thought my story would get even 1 follower, but it got 5 the first day I posted it nd the number is still growing... Thank you guys sooo much! Plz review and enjoy. BTW the story takes place in NYC and its April. Anyway enjoy 3 xD_

~oOo~

Kurt and Blaine's Reaction 

_' .God' _ Kurt thought. He was ecstatic. No, scratch that. He was beyond ecstatic. He and Blaine had been trying to start a family for months now, and now they finally had. He was just so happy that his smile nearly broke his face in two. Rachel, however, looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Kurt?" Rachel's voice snapped him out of his happy trance.

"Sorry," Kurt said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "I'm just so happy."

"Ya... Me too." Rachel said, but her face said otherwise.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Kurt asked, confused. Isn't she happy?

"Ya... I-I'm fine... I g-gotta go." And with that, Rachel ran out of the house, Kurt close behind. Just as Rachel ran out the door Blaine had come in.

"Oh, hey Rachel! Nice to see you." Blaine said. Rachel just kept on running.

~oOo~

"What's up with Rachel?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"I have no idea." Kurt replied, still confused. "I mean she called saying she was feeling sick and was really tired. So I suggested she come over here and take a pregnancy test, considering those are the symptoms."

"Annnnd?" Blaine urged.

"And it was positive."

"Isn't that good?" Blaine asked, still visibly confused.

"Well she did say she doesn't want a family yet, being busy with 'Wicked' and all. But Blaine, I took a test too." Kurt was beaming at the end of the sentence. Blaine's eyes widened, giving Kurt a 'Do-Tell' look.

"Blaine, it was positive! We're going to have a baby!"

"OH MY GOD KURT! WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Blaine sweeped Kurt into a death grip of a hug and spun him around, putting Kurt in a non-stop giggle fit.

Once Blaine put Kurt down he saw Kurt had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong baby? Aren't you happy?" Blaine asked, suddenly worried.

"Of course I am! Why would you think otherwise?" Kurt wiped a tear that he hadn't realized had fell down his cheek. "Oh! No baby, these are happy tears!" Kurt said, smiling. Tears sprung in Blaine's eyes. He moved closer to Kurt, placing a hand on Kurt's obviously still flat belly, smiling up at the beautiful man in front of him. Kurt placed his hand on top of Blaine's and returned his gesture. Both men leaned in at the same moment for a slow yet passionate kiss. This day was the happiest of their lives, other than their wedding night. When they pulled apart, realization had dawned on the two and Rachel popped into their minds.

"Blaine, what are we going to about Rachel?" Kurt asked, concerned about the brunette.

"I don't know. But let's call Finn, because I'm guessing Rachel won't pick up her phone at the moment, and see if he knows yet." Blaine suggested.

"Baby, I don't think that's a great idea. I'm sure whether Rachel is excited about the baby or not she'd want to tell Finn herself." Just as Kurt was about to continue his thought, he was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Who is it baby?" Blaine asked as Kurt answered the phone.

"Rachel." Kurt mouthed to Blaine "Hey Rachel, how you feeling?" Kurt asked into the phone. The other line was silent, except for the occasional sniffle. Kurt just remained silent. He knew Rachel would spill when she was ready.

"Kurt, what am I going to do?" Rachel finally asked


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter is Rachel's reaction as soon as she flips over the stick revealing she's pregnant. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but I got my first review so that made me wanna write more so enjoy! Dnt own anything nd blah blah blah… Reviews are always welcome ;) 3 xD_

~oOo~

Rachel and Finn's Reaction

Rachel just stood there, staring at the stick in her hands in complete disbelief. How could she be pregnant? Her and Finn had always used protection.

It's not like she doesn't want a baby, she does, just not so soon. She had just landed her dream role on Broadway, playing Glinda in 'Wicked'. Okay so her dream role was to play Elphaba, but Glinda's a close second, right? How will she be able to play the role with a baby on the way?

After what felt like forever, Rachel snapped out of her trance, only to notice Kurt in a trance of his own. _'He looks so happy,'_ Rachel thought, _'it's almost as of his face is about to break.'_ She was happy for Kurt, she truly was. He and Blaine had been trying for months to start a family. _'Crap, I'm deep in thought again.'_ Finally Rachel spoke up.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked, successfully snapping Kurt out of his trance.

"Sorry," Kurt said, "I'm just so happy."

"Ya… Me too." Rachel lied. She hoped Kurt wouldn't catch on, but he saw right through her.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Kurt asked sounding concerned. She had to come up with something, and fast.

"Ya… I-I'm fine… I g-gotta go." Rachel stammered. Then she ran out of the house, running into Blaine in the process.

~oOo~

The drive home was a blur to Rachel. All she remembered was crying the whole way. Before Rachel had even realized, she had called Finn and explained everything to him.

"Rachel, you're not joking right? I mean it is April 1st." Finn stated

"No I am not Finn! Now will you please come home? Oh and stop by the bakery to pick up some desert. I'm inviting Kurt and Blaine for dinner, after all, Kurt is pregnant too." Rachel tried her best to stay happy for Finn. She could tell he was excited.

"Oh my god Rachel, we're actually going to have a baby." Finn beamed before hanging up the phone.

Her attempt at staying happy for Finn was ruined as soon as he hung up the phone. She burst into tear not seconds after the call was ended. Rachel just did not know what to do, so she called the one person who would be able to help. The one and only, Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

"Hey Rachel, how you feeling?" Kurt asked. Rachel tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. She just broke down, knowing Kurt would still be on the line once she found the ability to talk again. After what felt like ages, Rachel finally spoke up.

"Kurt what am I going to do?"

~oOo~

_Okay so that's the end of this chapter. The conversation between Kurt and Rachel's and the dinner will happen in the upcoming chapters._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Morning everyone! Well I should say afternoon considering it's 2:30 right now, but I just woke up an hour ago ;D. Anyway I wanted to make a shout out to __Mo Person__… your reviews make my day and inspire me to write so keep um coming :P Dnt own Glee… otherwise it would be all klaine instead of finchel… But enjoy and review 3 xD_

~oOo~

Realization

"It's up to you Rachel." Kurt said. He honestly did not know what else to say.

"Kurt you're not helping!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Wait, Rachel, did you tell Finn yet?"

"Of course I did. I called him as soon as I came home."

"Well what was his reaction?"

"He was excited. But Kurt, I'm not. I just got the Glinda part, and now that's all ruined!"

"Rachel it is not ruined! A) You don't know how far along you are, so don't know when exactly you'll start to show, B) I'm the costume designer so I'll work on your costumes to hide the bump the best I can, and C) You don't even do too much complicated choreography."

"You're right. Oh! Kurt, I wanted to ask, are you and Blaine free tonight to come over for dinner?" Rachel asked, her mood slightly brighter.

"Hold on, let me ask." Kurt took the phone away from his ear and covered it with his hand.

"Blaine, honey, Rachel just invited us over for dinner, would you mind?' Kurt asked. Blaine simply shook his and said "Of course not. That's absolutely fine."

Kurt uncovered his phone and put it back on his ear. "What time should we be over?"

"Around seven." Rachel replied. "Finn won't be home until five and he needs to help me prepare so ya."

"Alright, see you then. And Rachel, you can do this."

"Thanks Kurt." Rachel replied. She smiled for what felt like the first time in ages.

~oOo~

Dinner went great. Rachel cooked an amazing meal and now everyone sat around the living room.

"Alright, let's discuss the big elephant in the room," Finn started, "Rachel, Kurt, are you guys going to keep the babies?"

Kurt looked to Blaine, who smiled and nodded, not to mention snuck in a quick kiss to Kurt's neck. "We most defiantly are." Kurt said smiling. Rachel was staring at the floor, "I don't know Finn, are we?"

"Well I defiantly want to, but do you Rachel?"

"I do, I just don't want it to interfere with 'Wicked'."

Kurt spoke this time, "Rachel, I told you, the baby won't interfere with 'Wicked', I'll make the costumes to hide your bump and the role will go to your understudy until you're off Maternity leave." Kurt said, giving Rachel a sympathetic smile.

"Alright, Finn, were going to have a baby." Before Rachel could even finish her thought, the room erupted in cheers.

"Finn, Rachel we're happy for you." Blaine said smiling

"As are we for you." Finn said. The couples then fell into a comfortable silence, until Kurt finally spoke up.

"Rachel, I made an appointment for next week with a doctor who specializes in both male and female pregnancies, do you want to come with Blaine and me?"

"I'd love that Kurt, thankyou."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating but school has started for me so yeah. Glee premiere tonight woooo! Too bad I have to wait till tomorrow to watch it cuz i have stupid dance till 9:30 -_- Review! Nd btw I'm starting to take baby names suggestions so lemme kno wat youre thinking of... Dnt own..._

~oOo~

Dr.'s Office

Before they knew it, a week and a half had passed and Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Finn were on their way to Kurt's first doctor's appointment. They basically walked right into the examination room, considering the waiting room was empty. Kurt sat on the examination table while Blaine sat in a chair next to him, squeezing Kurt's hand. Finn and Rachel stood behind him.

"Hello everybody, I am Dr. Ryan Murphy. I am guessing you are Kurt?" Dr. Murphy asked, holding his hand out for Kurt to shake. He then turned to Blaine "Are you the husband?" Blaine nodded.

"Indeed I am." He said smiling

"We're just here for support." Rachel blurted when the doctor gave her and Finn a confused look.

"Alrighty then, let's get started. Kurt, I'd like you to lay back and lift up your shirt please." The Dr. instructed. "Now this may be a little cold." He warned before starting the machine. Kurt did as he was told, wincing as the freezing goo touched his stomach. Blaine squeezed his hand tighter.

"Oh my." Was all the doctor said.

"What? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Blaine asked panicked. Kurt understood what was going on, so he remained silent staring at the monitor in shock.

"Well, Blaine, what do you see here?" Dr. Murphy asked, pointing at the screen.

"I see two like blobs." Blaine said. He was very, very confused.

"Exactly, you see two." Dr. Murphy explained. Blaine still had a confused look on his face.

"I don't get it." Blaine said

"Come on honey, even Finn got it." Kurt chuckled. Then everyone turned to Finn.

"You didn't see that comin' did ya? Y'all think I'm dumb donthca?" Finn smirked. The room erupted in laughter, even more so when they saw Blaine still very confused.

"Blaine, sweetie, those two blobs are our babies. Don't see their limbs and fingers?" Kurt said as he cleaned the gel of himself. He could see the gears start to turn in Blaine's head.

"Wait babies? As in more than one?" Blaine had finally figured it out.

"Yes Blaine, we're having twins!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine waited for Kurt to get off the table, as soon as he did Blaine attacked Kurt placing kisses wherever he could find, making sure to land at least one on Kurt's stomach. He then remembered where he was and blushed.

Once the room calmed down, Dr. Murphy spoke up, "Kurt you are free to go. Any questions before you leave?"

"Actually yes, how far along am I?"

"Oh, yes, that is quite an important question." Dr. Murphy chuckled while handing Kurt the sonogram pictures, "Your are 8 weeks along. Sorry that I forgot to mention that."

"That's fine. When should we come back?" Blaine chimed in.

"In about a month. I'll see you then. And Rachel, I'll see you next week."

Once back in the car, curiosity got the best of Kurt.

"Rachel, you see Dr. Murphy too?" Kurt asked as Finn pulled out of the parking lot.

"Ya, I thought I told you that. Anyway, I was wondering if you and Blaine wanted to come with Finn and I to my appointment."

"Of course we would, right Blaine?"

"Yupp!"

~oOo~

One week later, Kurt found himself hunched over the toilet throwing up whatever was left in his stomach. That was the one thing he hated about being pregnant, the constant sickness. While Kurt was brushing his teeth, he noticed something in the mirror that he hadn't noticed before. He lifted up his shirt, his suspicions proven correct.

"Blaine, honey, get in here. I need to show you something." Kurt said excitedly.

"What's up baby?"

"This is up." Kurt said smiling, pointing to the small, but noticeable bump on his stomach.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Why yes it is. It's our twins making a debut." Kurt giggled

~oOo~

The ride to the doctors office was comfortably silent. Rachel had to go right after 'Wicked' rehearsal, so she decided she'd meet Kurt and Blaine there. Suddenly a wave of sickness hit her full force.

"Finn, honey, pull over."

"What's wrong? Sickness?"

Rachel nodded and Finn pulled over to the side of the highway just in time.

~oOo~

Rachel saw Kurt sitting next to Blaine in the waiting room, fast asleep on Blaine's shoulder. Rachel gasped. Kurt was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, not wearing layers at all. Blaine noticed Rachel's shock and explained.

"Nothing but those jeans fit him, and he wanted you to see something that isn't visible if he wears his usual amount of layers. We're going shopping afterwards if you'd like to join." Blaine whispered.

"Sure." Rachel said. Finn came up behind her after he checked her in. They sat down next to Kurt and Blaine. "Finn, wake me up when I'm called, I'm exhausted." Rachel yawned while closing her eyes and falling asleep on Finn's shoulder.

Finn finally took a close look at his stepbrother, his eyes widening, noticing the slight bump. Blaine noticed where Finn's eyes had landed and just nodded chuckling, telling Finn that yes, that is what he thinks it is.

"Rachel?" A perky blonde nurse announced. Finn and Blaine shook their partners awake and led them to the room.

Once in the room, Kurt spoke up as Rachel sat down on the same table Kurt did. "Rachel, I wanted to how you something." Kurt said, lifting his shirt to show Rachel his bump.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt!" Rachel gasped happily. " C-Can I touch it?"

"No Rachel, you can't." Kurt said sarcastically. "Silly, Of course you can!"

Rachel walked over to Kurt and placed a hand on his slightly protruding belly. They all had their backs facing the door and didn't notice Dr. Murphy in the room, until he cleared his throat that is.

"Oh, why hello... Klaine." Dr. Murphy said with a slight smirk. The mentioned couple blushed.

"How did you know of our high school couple name?" Blaine asked

"Uh that was my bad. Sorry dudes." Finn said.

Kurt suddenly turned real angry with Finn. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me dude?!" Finn winced as Kurt sent him his infamous bitch glare.

"Sorry, hormones. Makes him have these craaaazy mood swings." Blaine informed apologetically. Finn and Dr. Murphy sent Blaine a sympathetic smile.

"Rachel has those too, but trust me, way worse." Finn whispered the last part, trying his best so that Rachel wouldn't hear him, he failed miserably though.

"Rachel can hear you Finn!" The brunette said with anger in her voice.

"Ahh, mood swings. Memories, memories." Said Dr. Murphy, dazed. "I remember when my partner was pregnant with our first. Now Rachel, please lye back and lift up your shirt, the.. goo as Kurt calls it, may be a little cold."

"A little?" Kurt scoffed playfully. Blaine rubbed his arm sympathetically before placing many butterfly kisses to it. Dr. Murphy then turned on the machine. Rachel was dazed at the sight in front of her, that is until Finn snapped her out of it with a slight kiss to her stomach, then making a scrunch up disgusted face when he realized the goo was now in his mouth. Everyone laughed, except for Rachel. She had something else in mind. "Dr. Murphy?" Rachel spoke up. "You said I was 10 weeks along?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Kurt's a week less along then I am, and yet he's already showing. How come I am not?" Rachel began tearing up. Finn, who finally got the nasty taste out of his mouth, placed a kiss to her temple. He didn't even give Dr. Murphy a chance to speak.

"Rachel, honey you are. When I just kissed you, your stomach was a little bloated" This caused Rachel to smile.

"You see, Rachel," Dr . Murphy continued, "since Kurt is a male, he will show sooner. And don't forget the fact that he is carrying twins."

"I guess you're right, thank you."

~oOo~

_Anyone notice the little snippet i used from the Glee Yearbook superlatives? If not, Cory said that in the first video. Search up Glee Yearbook Superlatives on youtube, it's by foxonglee. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey okay so I got an idea for a holiday chapter a while ago and have written it already. However I now realize how off my calculations were, and that Kurt and Rachel would be 40 weeks way before Christmas time, but I love that chapter sooo much. So basically just ignore how off the calculations for how far along hummelberry are and just go with it i guess.. lol... And also when I write how many weeks, it's based on Kurt, so just add a week for Rachel. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating it's just I've had major writers block latley. Also, I'm starting a drabble series that's like mpreg daddy!klaine etc and I plan on posting it soon so if it's up go check that out. Don't own anything and review 3 xD _

Burt and Carole

"Hey Kurt?"

"Ya Rachel?"

"Have you told Burt and Carole yet? Because I have only told my dads."

"Actually no, but I have a great idea. They're coming here for my birthday."

~oOo~

_15 weeks (May 27, 2015)_

"HAPPY BRITHDAY KURT!" Carole and Rachel screamed in unison as they walked into the Hummel-Anderson household with Burt and Finn in tow.

"Thanks girls."

Both Kurt and Rachel were wearing loose clothes so Carole wouldn't notice anything before the big announcement. Kurt had accidently spilled the beans to Burt during their last phone call, and he promised to keep his mouth shut.

After dinner, Kurt and Rachel sent each other looks and silently nodded.

"Um, Dad, Carole, Rachel and I have something we'd like to show you." Kurt said, a blush rising on his cheeks. He looked to Blaine for reassurance who nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand while placing a gentle kiss on the man's lips. Slowly, Kurt and Rachel stood up and walked to the front of the room, their hands on their stomachs. This didn't go unnoticed by Carole, who was getting more suspicious by the second.

"Alright, Rachel, you ready?"

Rachel nodded "One, two, three."

Slowly, Kurt and Rachel lifted their shirts, revealing their 4 1/2 month bellies. Carole gasped in surprise. "Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a grandma!" Carole screeched, then shot up from her seat and squished the two preggers in a hug.

~oOo~

_I know it's short but it's an update. I'm so sorry but i have writers block :/ So anyway leave some name suggestions and don't forget to drop a review. And pretty please with a klaine kliss on top check out my drabble series, it will be up shortly after I post this chapter. Thanks :*_


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, it's been a while... I'm so sorry! D': But Happy Holidays peoples, here's a belated Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza (did Kwanza even start or end yet? lol) Ok, so the middle section is kinda a filler cuz otherwise the chapter was a bit short. (It starts with Blaine then goes KBKBKB etc... you'll see) About the drabble series, ya that didn't go as expected nd no one showed interest sooo should I put it up? Don't own anything_

_WARNINGS: language and homophobia _

~oOo~

Insecurities (21 weeks)

"Oh! Blaine baby come here!" Kurt screamed excitedly. Blaine rushed over to see what's the matter.

"Wha-" Blaine started but was cut short with Kurt yanking his hand and placing it on his stomach, where he felt a slight yet forceful thump on his hand.

"Oh my gosh! Was that what I thought it was?" Blaine beamed. Kurt nodded his head violently, tears in his eyes. Without a seconds delay he pulled Blaine in by his shirt collar and kissed him hungrily, Blaine returning the kiss even more eagerly, if possible. Then Blaine started pushing Kurt down on the bed and, keeping the baby bump in mind, lay on top of Kurt. That, however was as far as they went when they got two strong kicks in return. Blaine groaned while Kurt just laughed at his husbands misery.

"They're not even out yet and they are already cockblocking us!" Said Blaine, causing Kurt to just roll his eyes fondly and peck Blaine on the lips.

"Now c'mon and get your swim trunks on. I want to get to the beach before traffic gets really bad."

Blaine did as he was told, with a little motivating slap on the ass from Kurt.

~oOo~

_'Will you love me even with my dark side?'_

"Ugggggh bad memories haunt me with this sound." Blaine said agitated.

"What do you mean baby?"

"Well remember when we broke up for a bit-"

"Sadly yes, though I don't want to. Anyway what about that brief period of time?"

"Well, like the week after 'Grease' the Warblers stole our Nationals trophy as bait to get me to come to Dalton. And I, of course not realizing their diabolical plan, went after the trophy. Then for whatever reason I sang an impromptu song with them."

"Dark Side."

"Exactly."

"You know what, I feel really bad for Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, and Beatz. They were the only ones left from when we were there, and frankly, they were the glue. When they left, the Warblers were never the same."

"Ya, I feel bad for them too. I was talking to Jeff once like during Senior year, he wouldn't stop apologizing on his and Nick's behalf for the slushie. They didn't even know it was aimed for me, then felt even worse when you got hit."

"Speaking of Niff, remember when Wes was constantly on their asses for making out during rehearsal?"

"Oh my god," Kurt Laughed "they were even worse than us when we finally got together!"

~oOo~

45 minutes later, the boys were setting up their beach blankets and umbrellas. Kurt was reluctant to leave the shade, but Blaine literally carried him to the water and splashed him in the face.

"Blaine! My hair!" Kurt screeched. Then he splashed Blaine back and the boys entered a full on splash war.

With all the water soaking Kurt's white shirt, it clung to his body, outlining his 6 month belly. Seeing this, Blaine kissed Kurt passionately, when a voice reached their ears.

"Ew, that's disgusting." Said a prissy woman.

Blaine broke from the kiss, glaring at the woman.

"Excuse me?" Blaine seethed

"You heard me, you two shouldn't be doing that in a public place," her eyes then landed on Kurt's stomach and grew in terror. She turned to her friend and said, clear enough for both Blaine and Kurt to hear, "oh my gosh, It's pregnant. I think I'm going to be sick."

Kurt broke down into hysterical sobs and ran back to their spot, leaving behind a steaming Blaine, ready to explode. Blaine's sympathetic eyes followed Kurt , then turned to the woman.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you say things about my husband! You don't know him or how much hell he goes through! And for your information, those babies he is carrying have been the biggest blessing we have ever received! So you can shut your opinionated mouth, turn your ass around, and leave this fucking beach! NOW!" The woman opened her mouth to protest, but just then a bird decided to be on Klaine's side and as he hovered over the woman dropped a little surprise, landing in the woman's mouth.

"Ha! Karmas a bi-"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped, fear in his eyes. Blaine whipped his head around, seeing Kurt clutch his stomach and blood trickle down his leg. Blaine ran to Kurt, thought bees buzzing in his head, yelling 'No. It's too early'

"Kurt!" Blaine caught him in time as he blacked out.

~oOo~

_Sorry! Ik I hate cliffhangers too but I thought it worked :/ Feel free to drop a review name/gender suggestions for both klaine and finchel and also lemme kno if you're interested in a daddy/mpreg klaine drabble series cuz before no one showed interest :/ _


End file.
